Airship Core
History The modern Airship Core was first built in 3E 1093, ushering in the advent of the first modern Airships. Types There are two well defined types of modern Airship Cores, Modular and Static. Modular Static Components External Continuator Rig The External Continuator Rig is the largest part of any Airship Core, coupling many external parts as well as connecting the core itself to the ship in many cases. The External Continuator Rig is commonly composed of a simple metal base plate (used to rig the Base-Architraval Device in place) and 4 - 6 structural beams, outfitted with a multitude of clamps and chains to keep many parts of the core in place. Outterm Hatch The Outterm Hatch is a simple compartment located in the lower-middle of the Airship Core (above the Base-Architraval Device) that houses both the Higher and Lower Effigation Cathodes. The Outterm Hatch is usually secured closed with latch system located on the front of the two Outterm Hatch doors. Outbray Modulator The Outbray Modulator is a complex and fragile portion of the Airship Core located at the very top of the External Continuator Rig. The Outbray Modulator is responsible for sending signals (through inscribed patterns) to the various Sigil Scribed gems that control the Outbray Modules. Outbray Module The Outbray Module is a simple Astral Magic receiver made of gems attuned to a specific pattern as inscribed within the Outbray Modulator which in turn can power various facets of the Airships design outside of the core (such as winches and pulleys, as well as any sails used to control drag and microcline). Mono-Cyclic Compensator The Mono-Cyclic Compensator is a arcane device located in the lower-middle (above the Outterm Hatch) portion of the Airship Core responsible for cycling through various essence output-levels determined by the Effigation Cathodes depending on the load of the Resistive Ondulator. When the Resistive Ondulator is at a heavy load, the Mono-Cyclic Compensator will cycle to a lower output-level so as to not overwhelm the Effigation Cathodes. Basi-Dial (Essence) The Basi-Dial (Essence) is a simple dial created from Sigil Scribed gems located on the main control panel of the Airship that communicates with the Airship Core in order to read essence output levels. The Airship Core portion of the Basi-Dial is commonly connected to the External Continuator Rig, and the control panel portion gives readings through the use of illusory magics. Basi-Dial (Fuel) The Basi-Dial (Fuel) is similar to the essence output dial of the same name, however, it shows the use of the traditional fuel stores. The fuel reading version of the Basi-Dial is only ever approximately correct in its readings. Many Airship pilots find room for larger traditional fuel stores on-board due to the devices inaccurate nature. Effigation Cathodes The Effigation Cathodes are a tiny device built separately from the Airship Core due to their fragile nature. Almost entirely constructed of gems and some silver, the Effigation Cathodes are a required part of any Airship Core. Responsible for outputting the energy collected from both the essence and traditional fuel stores, the Effigation Cathodes power the entirety of the Airship Core and any separate devices connected to the core itself. Airship Cores will depend on the use of many Effigation Cathodes (held inside the Outterm Hatch) and will require anywhere from 10 to 30 Effigation Cathodes, depending on the size and required power of the Airship Core. Resistive Ondulator The Resistive Ondulator is a small spherical device located in the center of the Airship Core, responsible for reading the essence-usage of the Core as well as the physical strain on the Airship itself. The Resistive Ondulator effects the essence output from the Effigation Cathodes to all devices within the Airship Core, including the Mono-Cyclic Compensator, Outbray Modulator and the Dispostive Auto-Step Controller. Dispositive Auto-Step Controller The Dispositive Auto-Step Controller is a large disk-like component of the Airship Core located in the lower-middle of the Airship Core (above the Outterm Hatch) that controls the level of input received from the control panel of the Airship. Depending on the setting of the Dispositive Auto-Step Controller, the Airship may be manually maneuvered through fine control. Though this is recommended for veteran Airship pilots only, as the fine controls of many Airships in untrained hands can be damaging to the core itself. Base-Architraval Device The Base-Architraval Device (commonly referred to as a B.A Device) is a large component of the Airship Core. The B.A Device is responsible for maintaining the alignment of the lower Effigation Cathodes, aligning the External Continuator Rig and is used as a secondary compartment for burning fuels (such as coal). Desastrata Conjoinment Array The Desastrata Conjoinment Array is a two piece component of the Airship Core located in the center of the Airship Core. The Desastrata Conjoinment Array is responsible for housing the spherical form of the Resistive Ondulator and is purely a mechanical piece dedicated to compensating and aiding the movement of the spherical device. Category:Technology Category:Magic